


Eat your problems (Literally)

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who needs romance when you're the physical manifestation of fear itself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wrote this for my sister who was sick of seeing Asura portrayed in fics as a pervy old man.

Asura might have been an entity possibly older than time itself, but he didn't really pay attention to things much. His main concerns were

 

  * Get souls to eat
  * Evade capture (he was _not_ about to go back into that bag)
  * that's it actually
  * not much else



Needless to say, he was a simple man horrifying force of nature beyond human comprehension with simple tastes. So when Arachne showed up with an offer for a place for him to hide out in exchange for souls whenever he felt like it (granted, they were kishin eggs, which were kinda yucky) so long as he chilled with her on some squishy mat thing, (If he had been around at all since the Grim Times, he would have learned that these things are called 'beds.' His knowledge of humanity and their inventions was understandably lacking a bit.) he was more than happy to take her up on said offer.

  
That is, until she started coming onto him. Like any self respecting abomination onto reality itself, he reacted perfectly within reason.

  
Which is to say, he ripped the soul out of her still breathing body and devoured it whilst screeching like a banshee.


End file.
